


daddy

by alison_millberg



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison_millberg/pseuds/alison_millberg
Summary: мастер очень любит слышать свое имя, а доктор очень любит не давать ему то, что он хочет.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Kudos: 5





	daddy

Не хочется думать о том, что это решение верно. По крайней мере, точно не сейчас, когда мир может разрушиться в каждую секунду, когда все переворачивается и, кажется, вот-вот разорвется на мелкие частицы. Хотя Доктор все же преувеличивает в какой-то степени: конкретно сейчас разрушиться могут лишь жизни нескольких людей, однако и этого достаточно.

Если это может хоть чем-то помочь, хоть кого-то спасти, разве же не стоит рискнуть? Пусть даже и унизиться, опозорить себя, заставить саму себя прокручивать это в голове впоследствии раз за разом (и, возможно, это даже не так плохо, как может показаться на первый взгляд). 

Цель оправдывает средство. Наверное. 

Доктор тихо выдыхает, собираясь с мыслями. Будет ли она себя потом ненавидеть за это? Определенно, да. Будет ли ненавидеть за это Мастера? Нет, как и никогда до этого момента. Впрочем, это останется лишь в границах ее подсознания. Мысли, о которых не узнает никто, ведь они полностью противоречат здравому смыслу, которого Доктор еще не лишилась.

Взгляд Мастера раздраженный, однако, хоть он и старается сохранять хладнокровие, в глазах его видно любопытство. Наблюдать за Доктором ему всегда интересно, словно играть с ней, изучать ее реакции на самые безумные его действия. 

А разве все их существование, все их взаимодействие с самого детства, даже до окончания Академии, - не одна большая игра? Попытки уколоть друг друга, задеть, обратить на себя внимание, лишь бы еще немного побыть рядом, пусть даже врагами. Пусть даже источая безумную ненависть друг к другу, которой на деле никогда не было и не будет. 

Проходит еще несколько мгновений, прежде чем Доктор все же принимает окончательное решение и встает на колени перед своим заклятым другом. Это даже не столько унизительно для нее, сколько... Непривычно? Сколько бы тысячелетий ни проходило перед их глазами, они всегда были наравне, а сейчас этим своим требованием он нарушил их негласный договор об этом своеобразном равенстве. Что ж, Мастер, конечно, импульсивен, но это даже с его стороны неожиданное решение.

Решение? Или все же импульс? К черту, не суть это и важно сейчас.

\- Назови меня по имени, - добавляет Мастер. Говорит медленно, растягивая слова, будто бы издеваясь. Ну конечно, его садистские замашки ни на секунду не покинут его, навсегда останутся с ним. С ними обоими - ведь куда Доктор без Мастера, а Мастер без Доктора? Представить это безумно трудно, так же, как и им - друг без друга существовать, как ни больно признавать этот факт. 

Доктор не хочет. Не хочет поддаваться, не хочет подчиняться, не хочет делать что-то, о чем сама потом пожалеет, над чем сам Мастер будет потом насмехаться еще долгое время. Но она должна. Уже начала, уже встала на колени, так куда отступать? Хуже уже не будет. Ведь все ради людей, так? Все ради людей. Таймлорд лишь закатывает глаза, посылая мысленно к чертям все сотни и тысячи лет, что они знают друга, и отводит взгляд в сторону, тихо произнося:

\- Мастер.

Обоим смешно от всей ситуации, только совершенно по-разному. Мастеру смешно от осознания собственного превосходства (ну еще бы, когда-то ведь должна была выпасть ему возможность доминировать над Доктором), а Доктору смешно от того, насколько, должно быть, нелепо все это выглядит для окружающих ничего не понимающих людей. Она знала, прекрасно знала, что Мастер безумно любит слышать свое имя, в особенности от нее, но чтобы использовать этот трюк в такой ситуации, когда она буквально стоит перед ним на коленях, ущемляя собственную гордость? Это подло, это даже немного низко. А еще более низко то, что он продолжает издеваться над ней, подначивать, заставлять произнести его имя громче. Впрочем, чего еще она могла ожидать от своего верного друга? 

***

Ожидания Доктора оправдались: вновь и вновь в ее голове прокручиваются недавние события, вновь и вновь чувство стыда накрывает ее с головой. И даже на пути к Эйфелевой башне, на которой она сама и назначила встречу, она не может успокоиться, собраться с силами, подготовиться к тому, что должна сделать. Было во всем произошедшем что-то странное, непривычное, что-то, что не давало ей покоя. 

В какой-то момент тогда Доктору показалось, что в этом даже было что-то интимное, несмотря на то, что они находились в окружении большого количества людей. Ведь Мастер даже назвал ее "любимая", пусть, вероятнее всего, и ради еще большей насмешки, еще большего унижения. 

А вдруг нет?

Громкий смех, больше похожий на истерический, пробивается наружу. Глупая, глупая Доктор. Наивная, все еще подсознательно верящая в то, что их взаимные игры что-то могут значить для Мастера. Что в глубине души он все тот же Кощей, каким она помнит его еще с детства. Она верит - или, скорее, просто хочет верить, хочет убеждать себя в этом и дальше?

Прочь глупые мысли, сейчас не до них. Сейчас гораздо важнее быть сильной, держаться, даже если это будет притворством. Она не может позволить себе проиграть, не в этот раз. Слишком многое стоит на кону. 

\- Здесь холодно, - замечает Доктор, наконец поднявшись на Эйфелеву башню и остановившись около Мастера. Ветер и вправду был прохладным - она даже пожалела, что не надела ничего более теплого, а вот ее друг явно учел этот маленький недостаток. Военная форма ему несомненно идет, однако Доктора раздражает одним лишь своим видом. Так и хочется снять. 

\- Ты забываешь добавлять к своим репликам мое имя, дорогая, - тихо посмеивается Мастер, а на лице его возникает ухмылка, и Доктор вздрагивает, отшатываясь. Так и знала, что он не оставит это так просто, продолжит припоминать то, как она поддалась ему, отпустив гордость на время. 

Его любовь к собственному имени поистине странная, как и он сам, в этом можно было и не сомневаться. А то, как он любит, когда его имя произносит именно Доктор, еще страннее. Мысли Доктора метаются в попытке выкрутиться, понять, что ответить. Ведь, если она поддастся ему сейчас вновь, он и вовсе никогда не оставит ее в покое. А если не поддастся - что станет с ее планом? Сможет ли она вообще хотя бы поговорить с ним, или от его настроя на диалог не останется и следа? 

На мгновение Доктору кажется, что гордость перевесит, что сейчас она сорвется, что одна неловкая фраза - и конец минимальному прогрессу в их поистине нездоровом - токсичном, больном, уничтожающем их обоих - взаимодействии. На мгновение она действительно готова поддаться эмоциям, высказать все, что думает о Мастере, его наклонностях и о его стиле жизни в целом, о том, что ее собственные эмоции убивают ее день за днем, не давая жить спокойно от воспоминаний об их дружбе, об их битвах, об их робких детских поцелуях, которых так давно не случалось, а тут еще и он со своими издевками, поддразниваниями, будто всего, что было раньше, и без того мало. 

Но она не срывается. Сдерживает себя, внезапно осознав, что есть и третий вариант развития событий. К чему подчиняться Мастеру или противиться ему, когда она может просто подыграть? Съязвить так же, как и он, и даже хуже? Доктор тоже умеет насмехаться, пусть, конечно, и не так изощренно, но они никогда не отличались друг от друга практически ничем. Ни в детстве, ни сейчас.

Слова слетают с губ Доктора прежде, чем она успевает обдумать правильность такого поступка, его оправданность. Впрочем, терять уже и нечего, игру начала не она, а значит, ей остается только принимать ее правила и подстраиваться под сложившиеся обстоятельства. Вынужденная мера.

\- А разве я должна делать это, папочка?

Пауза, повисшая между ними, давит, и Доктор уже начинает жалеть, что сказала это, что попыталась переиграть, как внезапно Мастер начинает ухмыляться еще больше, еще более наигранно, что ли. Как будто вся его уверенность в себе - еще одна игра, попытка скрыть излишнюю эмоциональность.

\- С каких же это пор я папочка? 

\- Все лучше, чем постоянно называть твое имя, - огрызается Доктор и смотрит прямо в глаза Мастера. Смотрит нагло, решительно, всем видом показывая, что готова отстаивать свои границы до последнего. Хоть в этом и нет нужды: все границы между ними стерты уже очень, очень давно. Нечего уже терять.

\- Но не отрицай, что тебе оно нравится. Или это на тебя так повлияло то, что я поставил тебя на колени? Почувствовала, что зависишь от меня, да?

Мастер делает шаг вперед, и Доктор инстинктивно отшатывается к стене, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Держать себя в руках. Просто держаться. Но ей уже и отходить-то некуда, позади лишь дверь, плотно закрытая, не способная выпустить ее. 

Она сама в это ввязалась. Сама в этом виновата. Сама спровоцировала.

\- Зависишь от меня, - повторяет Мастер, и по лицу его видно, насколько же ему нравится произносить эти слова. - Принадлежишь мне.

Последняя его фраза звучит тихо, практически шепотом, но Доктор слышит ее отчетливо, даже слишком отчетливо, чем хотелось бы. Она дрожит, неосознанно, и сохранять спокойное, дерзкое выражение становится все труднее, и хочется спрятаться, подальше от этой чертовой башни, от этого долбанутого Мастера. Не видеть все это, не помнить. Лучше было бы просто поддаться, не лезть на рожон, не рисковать. 

Она всегда хотела услышать от Мастера эти слова. Она никогда не хотела признаваться себе в этом.

\- Эта твоя регенерация помолчаливее будет, - отмечает Таймлорд, внимательно глядя в глаза Доктора, не отрываясь, продолжая их негласную взаимную игру, в которой никогда не будет конца. - И одновременно такая дерзкая. Противоречивые черты, не находишь?

\- Не менее противоречивые, чем твои. - Наконец Доктор находит в себе силы ответить, забывая о гордости, о желании казаться невозмутимой, отпускает свои эмоции. - Пытаешься уничтожить все, завоевать мир, показать всем, насколько ты велик. И при этом всегда делаешь это так, чтобы я видела, чтобы я вступила с тобой в бой, боролась против тебя. Почему? 

\- Как еще я могу привлечь твое внимание?

Ответ звучит слишком просто, слишком глупо, и в первые мгновения Доктор даже не верит, считает, что это очередная ложь. Не хочет признать правду, ведь это будет означать, что она и саму себя обманывала все эти тысячелетия.

\- Ведь ты всегда так занята спасением вселенной, пустой болтовней со своими питомцами, - последнее слово Мастер буквально выплевывает. - А я - не твой питомец. Я даже не один из этих твоих обожаемых людей. Что мне еще остается?

Мастер не говорит ей, что он даже хуже, чем ее люди, что он буквально порождение ее самой. Мастер и сам старается забыть об этом, но не может, и изо всех сил старается хоть на секунду отпустить осознание этого, напомнить себе, что они все еще равны, что они все еще те же дети, Тета и Кощей. Заставить себя поверить в это. 

Сейчас не время говорить о том, что мучает и не дает жить спокойно. Не тот момент. Неподходящий.

Доктор вновь не знает, что ответить. Чувство вины съедает, как и осознание того, что Мастер прав, всегда был прав. И всегда будет. Ведь это она всегда уходила, оставляла, бросала, а он всегда приходил вновь и вновь. Да, вместе с его приходом появлялась и лишняя работа по спасению мира, но это уже издержки. 

Они молчат. Смотрят друг на друга в тишине, будто бы взаимно обдумывая все сказанное и услышанное. Пытаясь принять решение, которое все равно вряд ли что-то изменит, ведь все уже предрешено, мир уже меняется, как бы ни хотелось его остановить.

\- Прости меня, - наконец выдавливает из себя Доктор. Ненадолго замолкает и добавляет:

\- Папочка. 

Раз уж приняла правила - должна следовать. Раз уж отпустила эмоции - нельзя запирать их в сердцах вновь. 

\- Признаешь, значит, - удивляется Мастер. - Признаешь, что принадлежишь мне, как и все тысячелетия до этого. 

Поцелуй выходит грубым, совсем не таким, как когда-то в детстве. Будто бы вся боль, вся ненависть, все накопившиеся чувства выливаются наружу в одно мгновение. Выливаются в виде поцелуев, укусов на шее Доктора (потом будет очень трудно ответить на вопросы друзей), порванной военной формы Мастера (без нее действительно лучше).

Остаются считанные секунды до того, как на башне по наводке Доктора появятся немецкие солдаты. Пора бежать, как и множество жизней назад. Вечный побег от мира, от подсознания, друг от друга.

\- Ты не человек, Мастер. Ты гораздо больше и важнее.


End file.
